Silk Stalkings Anthology Series
by ChrisCorso
Summary: A series of one shots about Chris and Rita. They could span Seasons 1-5 and beyond. If you have story ideas let me know. Current stories: My Chris, Just a Normal Couple, Lessons at Lunch, The Hurricane, True Love, Together Forever, and I Hear a Song...
1. My Chris

This story uses a non-canon scene from my story First Impressions where I have Chris and Rita meeting for the first time as children.

* * *

 **My Chris**

Rita Lee Lance sighed tiredly and tried to find a comfortable position on her couch. She was exhausted, her feet hurt, and she still smelled like cheap perfume and cigarette smoke. Her undercover operation with Detective Michael Price was going well, although she still found it hard to tolerate his arrogance. He was so unlike her Chris. 'My Chris?' she thought to herself. Since when had he become 'hers', she wondered. She sighed again as she tried to massage her aching feet. She wished Chris was there to do it for her, rather than 1,431 miles north in Boston, with Jillian. She cursed herself. It was her fault he was there, and if he didn't come back, she'd lose everything. She remembered their conversation from just two days ago.

George Donovan and the Captain told her that she'd be paired up with Michael Price on a narco investigation. Price was from Chicago and in Palm Beach as part of a police officer exchange program. He already had a sorted reputation in the department and he was, as Chris put it, a cross between Serpico and Dirty Harry, or at least in his mind. Chris told her to just say no. Her reply, although truthful, hadn't told the whole story, but at the time it was the only thing she as willing to admit to.

" _And what, give a up a chance to work with Batman? Besides, I think you and I could use a break."_ Rita never thought she'd utter the phrase "we need a break" to Chris, but she did.

" _What do you mean by that," Chris asked the worry and guilt clear on his face._

" _Think about it, you've been a bear since Jillian moved to Boston and it's getting worse. I'll see you later."_

Later ended up being that evening as he'd arrived at her apartment uninvited, but bearing gifts of brownies, the chocolate ice cream she adored, and a grin that always melted her heart. He noted that she was in her bathrobe, and clearly getting ready to go out on the town. He reminded her of a prior movie date with him, but she couldn't recall anything of the kind, and he finally admitted that the food was a peace offering and that he was sorry for being so attitudinal recently. She'd taken a brownie gratefully and his grin of pleasure made her heart melt again. She'd gone back to her room to continue getting ready; she knew she had to put some distance between them and focus on her mission.

As she applied her make-up, she'd continued to prod him about calling Jillian and he'd prodded her back about her ex-boyfriend Eric. Unbeknownst to her, as they bantered back and forth, Michael Price had arrived to pick her up. Chris preceded to play 20 questions with her about Price. When she'd finally come down, and noticed Price with Chris, her face went as red as her party dress. She'd grabbed her partner roughly by the shirt and ordered him to lock up when he left. As she moved out the door, she noticed Chris step up to Price and whisper to him. She didn't hear what they said, but she assumed Chris was either warning Price off her, or warning him to take care of her and likely a little bit of both. When she'd returned later that night she'd invited Price in for a cup of coffee, only to find Chris sleeping on her couch. Her emotions moved between happiness, embarrassment, annoyance, and finally landing on frustration. The next morning she'd accused him of acting like a jealous boyfriend and encouraged him to visit Jillian. He'd agreed to go, but other than a brief message saying he'd arrived in Boston, she hadn't heard from him again, and her paranoia was whispering to her. 'What if he stays in Boston?'

Rita brought her mind back to the present and finally fell asleep, but her tired mind brought forth a painful memory from her childhood.

 _"My dad's coming today to pick me up! I'm leaving Rita," a nine year old Chris Lorenzo said to the girl who, after only a week, had become his best friend ever._

 _Rita felt as if she'd been plunged into cold water. "When-when will you be coming back?"_

 _Chris shook his head sadly, "I don't know."_

 _Rita looked away, tears began to flood her eyes, tears she'd not shed for so long. But now they fell and she couldn't stop them-didn't want to. Her friend was being taken away from her-her Chris._

 _"It-it's OK Rita. Don't cry, please!" Chris pleaded._

 _Rita fiercely brushed away her tears. She turned to look at Chris and he impulsively kissed her full on the lips. His face turned bright red and Rita smiled and giggled at him._

The next day Rita tried to push any thoughts of losing Chris out of her mind, but the Captain brought them thundering back as he asked if she'd heard from Chris and when she'd replied that no, she hadn't, and that she thought that was a good sign. Harry asked incredulously if she seriously saw Chris and Jillian together. They were from different worlds, he argued. She refused to agree with the Captain openly, but her heart agreed 100% with Harry, and cried: Come back to me Chris.

That night, Rita stalked after their main suspect and goading him as he walked toward his car. With a final hateful glare at Rita, he turned the ignition and the car exploded into a ball of fire. The force of the explosion tossed Rita back and her last conscious thoughts were of Chris.

* * *

Rita sat in an ambulance, trying to regain her composure. She'd been lucky, any closer to the explosion and she may have been seriously hurt. Except for a few bumps and bruises she'd be fine. She heard someone running toward her, and suddenly, she found herself in the arms of her partner. "Are you OK Sam?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion. She'd not replied but simply clung to him and felt his strong body support her. She wanted to melt in to him, to stay in his arms forever. Something had shifted with in her, and she sensed in Chris, too. He was hers. Had always been hers and now she'd make sure he never left her again.


	2. Just a Normal Couple

**Just a Normal Couple**

Mrs. Jordan Miller, teacher at First Years Preschool, glanced at the wall clock and noted that her last parent were late. It was Alicia Lorenzo's parents-Rita and Chris. Alicia was a joy-obedient, intelligent, but also fearless and seemed to relish enforcing the classroom rules. She was athletic, almost a tomboy, but also one of the most beautiful children she'd ever seen. A knock at her door drew her attention and she gestured for her caller to enter.

The woman before her was simply gorgeous-shoulder length brunette hair, a sleek and athletic figure that seemingly showed no signs of the two children she'd carried. Although only 5'5", the combination of high heels (that she moved effortlessly in), and a short, but still professional skirt, showed off her toned legs. Her perfectly tailored light pink suit jacket- clearly a step below haute couture in terms of quality-topped off her ensemble. Clearly the Lorenzo's were very well to do. She noted the glint of a badge as her suit jacket opened. She wondered idly if she had a gun and, if so, how did she hide it so effortlessly? Rita Lorenzo's smile was bright and warm and her beautiful green eyes were friendly, but penetrating. It seemed like she missed nothing. She extended her hand and and Mrs. Miller was impressed with the firmness of her grip.

"Mrs. Lorenzo," Mrs. Miller smiled, "it's so nice to finally meet you. Alicia talks about you and your husband all time! She has quite an imagination. Will your husband be joining us as well?"

The few times that Chris Lorenzo dropped his daughter off at school his good looks had been a topic of conversation for several days among the mothers.

Rita smiled, but wasn't sure what to make of the "imagination" comment. It didn't seem to fit the subject matter. What had Alicia been telling her teacher she wondered?

"Likewise Mrs. Miller-Alicia absolutely loves your class. I'm so sorry to be late. My husband plans to join us soon ah...he was dealing with a situation. We had an incident at work today…"

Jordan Miller wondered what the incident could be. "So you and your husband are police officers? That might explain some of the things Alicia talks about… You work together, right?"

Again Rita was eager to find out exactly what her daughter was saying to her preschool class. "Yes we're partners," Rita smiled happily at this, "We're in the Florida State Police. My husband and I are lieutenants and we handle cold cases mostly. It's less exciting than it sounds, mostly reading old case files."

Rita didn't want to go into any more detail about her work, since their first two years in the Special Investigation Section was a good deal more exciting, and dangerous, than either she, or Chris, expected. They were having the time of their lives, but they were also trying to blend in and be more typical parents. They were trying to conform, to not have their children standout.

"So," Rita tried to redirect the conversation, "how is Alicia doing?"

Mrs. Miller wanted to ask more about their work, but took Rita Lorenzo's subtle hint. "Scholastically very well. She's very bright and she's quite advanced for her age. She's reading at a 1st grade level and doing equally well in math…" Both women were distracted by a knock at the door, but the new arrival quickly entered. Jordan Miller's mouth dropped open.

Chris Lorenzo walked in wearing a huge grin and a well tailored and colorful sports jacket. His eyes locked with his wife's and the look that passed between them made Jordan Miller sigh at the romance of it, but also feel a strong sense of envy. She and her husband never looked at each other like that. Chris Lorenzo kissed his wife lightly, but even this quick kiss of welcome burned with sexual energy. She could only imagine what a longer kiss would be like. Chris Lorenzo was every bit as good looking as the gossip suggested.

Rita had to fight the temptation to snap her fingers in front of Mrs. Miller's face to break the spell. She'd been dealing with women making goo goo eyes at her partner for years, but it was less easy to accept now that he was her husband. Chris was even worse and became much more territorial since they'd married. If another man had the temerity to hit on Rita her husband would end it quickly and smoothly. Rita didn't mind and, in fact, her earliest and longest running fantasies about Chris involved him staking his claim over her publicly and dominating her. The original fantasy never became reality, but they came close, and it still excited her to think about it.

"Everything OK Chris? Mrs. Miller was just going over Alicia's academic performance…" Rita look Chris' hand in hers

"Yeah everything is fine...for the moment. Tell you later. So she's doing well I hope?" Chris studied Mrs. Miller.

Jordan Miller focused her eyes on the space between the attractive couple, but she noted that Chris Lorenzo shared his wife's searching glance. He didn't miss anything either.

"Yes she's doing quite well, but I am a bit concerned about some of the things she does during play time. Although she enjoys playing sports, and using the play equipment, I find that she spends a lot of time "investigating crimes" or enforcing the class rules. A few days ago she actually handcuffed one of boys for breaking a class rule… "

Chris Lorenzo's high pitched exclamation of pleasure and amusement was followed by a hearty laugh. "I hope she remembered to Miranda him before she took him into custody!"

"Chris!" Rita playfully slapped her husband on the arm, "I am so sorry Mrs. Miller! We'll have a talk with her. I told her not to bring her handcuffs to school!"

"Well no harm done, but I must say that she has a very vivid imagination. She's told me that a "perp", as she calls them, tried to kidnap her. Were would she get an idea like that?"

Chris and Rita exchanged startled glances. She couldn't have remembered the Ben Kreinholtz case. Could she?

"Ah Mrs. Miller my husband and I are very careful to shield our kids from the worst aspects of the work we do, but something did happen when she was about three. She didn't see anything, but maybe what she did experience stayed with her. Thank you for telling us. We'll talk to her about that too."

"The thing is she wasn't scared at all. She's a very self contained, confident, and brave little girl. She's almost fearless. I'm guessing given the work you and your husband do you are fearless as well."

Chris Lorenzo shrugged at the observation, "we just do our jobs. Nobody is fearless. Well, it seems, over all, that she's doing really well."

"Yes and I think she is well prepared for kindergarten next year. You have quite an amazing little girl. Was there anything else?"

Rita and Chris smiled at each other, "we know! Thanks. We're really happy with how good Alicia is doing here. Thanks for your time." Jordan Miller watched as the young couple left hand in hand.

Karen Murphy, the three year old teacher, burst into the room and appeared to be watching the Lorenzos. "Jordan did you hear on the news about the cold murder case that was solved! The suspect attacked the two detectives when they came to arrest him! Apparently it was a married couple, but their names are being withheld because sometimes they work undercover."

Jordan Miller stood and watched the Lorenzos move toward their cars. Chris Lorenzo had his wife pushed up against their car and they were gazing at each other and Chris was gently touching his wife's face.

"So that's the Lorenzos! What were they like?" Karen Murphy asked excitedly.

"They were just a normal couple." Jordan Miller smiled at her colleague.


	3. Lessons at Lunch

Lessons at Lunch By Chris Corso

Rita Lorenzo sipped her coffee and resolutely kept her cell phone in her purse. She would not call her! 'But, it's not like her to be late,' she thought, trying to hold back her concern. She tried to remain positive. A million different things could have delayed her, but a big percentage of those million things were decidedly bad she reminded herself. It was times like this that she cursed her chosen profession and the paranoia it produced, but she also knew her feelings were natural and instinctive. Her intuition, especially where her lunch companion was concerned, had never been wrong. Her musings were cut short as the door jingelled. She turned and caught her breath as a young woman entered the restaurant. She looked upset. She saw Rita and moved quickly toward her. Rita's emotions bloomed, she wanted desperately to go to the young woman and hug her, but she waited. The newcomer's exquisite beauty was marred by her red and swollen eyes-ones so much like Rita's own.

"I'm sorry I'm late, mom," sniffed Alicia Lorenzo as she sat in front of her mother. "I'd have called but I broke my phone..." She finished lamely. Alicia looked down and avoided her mother's look of concern.. She couldn't deal with a lecture, even one presented as gently as her mother always did, but she also knew her mother was both honest and, normally, correct in her assumptions.

Rita tried to keep her maternal emotions under control, knowing that her children were adults and needed to make their own mistakes, and learn from them as she and her husband did. However, neither of them had parents to turn to, and, until they met each other, no real support system. Although Rita suspected that she knew the source of her daughter's distress she asked neutrally, reaching out a hand to Alicia.

"Sweetie do you want to talk about it?"

"Well first the bastard broke a date. Fine! I do it too. It's the job, it gets in the way. But the idiot wasn't working, at least not at his job! I get a text from him, it had a video attached of him banging some little tart! He was trying to send it to his buddies, but instead he sent it to me! And then he has the balls to break up with me over text and blame me for the break up! Fine it's over, but now I have a 1 in 5 chance of having him as the DA on my next case! He's lucky I don't cut off his-"

Rita looked at her daughter with compassion and considered her reply. She wasn't sorry to see the door hit David Kennedy's ass on the way out her daughter's life, and she knew her husband would be ecstatic. In her youth Rita had a rule of not dating anybody she worked with and for many years that included her husband, Chris Lorenzo; although with him it was more about losing their partnership and maybe hurting their friendship. Her worst fears never materialized though. Chris was her Soulmate, her best friend, and her partner-for life. It was different with them. It was complex. Rita and Chris hopped their strong friendship, and happy marriage, would be a great role model for their children, and it was, but it was also something very hard live up to.

"Alicia I won't lie, I'm glad he's out of your life. He wasn't good enough for you and I know you know that. I made a lot of the same mistakes when I was your age. I got hurt so many times." Rita hesitated but decide to open up to her daughter. She started with a sigh.

"I met your dad for the second time during a-," Alicia noticed her mom's face go beet red, "well a shoot out. He saved my life; we saved each other's lives really. The second we were safe and noticed each other properly," Rita paused. "It was like being struck by lighting. Our feelings were intense, but that day was the last we saw of each other for months. We both started other relationships. Really bad ones. We were both betrayed, hurt. When we finally reunited we were made partners for a undercover operation. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice, so I told your dad I just wanted to be friends, and that's what happened, we became best friends, and later permanent partners. Our feelings didn't disappear, but didn't resurface for many years- "

Rita stopped not knowing how to precede. She hadn't intended to make a speech, but she wanted Alicia to know she could relate; that she'd had her heart broken too.

Alicia studied her mother and smiled slightly. She'd always wanted to know how her parents met as adults. They'd never really discussed it; other than to vaguely say "on the job". She wanted to ask more. Her parents relationship was something she, and her brother, wanted for themselves, but much like her parents professional legacy, it was a lot to live up to. What Chris and Rita had was magical, a diamond, but like a diamond Alicia knew her parent's love was formed under intense heat and pressure. They'd both suffered, had their hearts torn apart, and nearly lost each other multiple times.

"That was more information than you needed to know about me and your dad, but do you think that part of this had to do with you and Nicholas? Like me-your dad-and that past boyfriend. A rebound relationship?"

Color rose to Alicia's cheeks and her stomach did somersaults at the mention of Nicholas. Nicholas Martinez and Alicia met junior year of high school and quickly became best friends. Their chemistry was strong, but the timing never seemed to be right for romance. After college Nicholas joined the DEA, and Alicia joined the Fort Lauderdale Police Department. They reconnected a year ago when Nicholas was sent on temporary assignment to assist FLPD on a narcotics investigation. She was paired up with him and they went undercover. Things got hotter than either expected, and after the dust settled, their relationship splintered. Shortly after Nicholas returned to New York, Alicia started dating David Kennedy.

"Yeah maybe so. Did you ever cross the line with dad before-before you had me?" Alicia had never been clear how her parents romance developed. They'd always been very vague and she never knew a time when they weren't married and a couple.

"We came close a number of times, especially when we were working undercover. Look you don't need a blow by blow of what happened with us. Your relationship with Nicholas is all your own, it's unique. David hurt you, and I hope it never happens again, but it could; always trust your heart, and your instincts, and know that your dad and I, and even Daniel," Alicia rolled her eyes at the mention of her little brother, "will always back you up. We love you."

"Thanks mom. I love you too. I just-" Alicia began wistfully, "I just want to have what you and dad have. I want to look into the right's one's eyes."

"You will. One day you will and it will be worth the wait," Rita looked conspiratorially at her daughter. "What do you say we order dessert, something chocolate, before lunch. Chocolate makes everything better!" Rita grinned.

Alicia smiled happily and nodded her head, "Mom are you going to tell dad about David?"

Rita's still beautiful face wrinkled with a mixture of love and exasperation. She knew her partner to well. "I'll pick my moment. He'll be happy David's gone, but his second emotion will be to kill him. I can't have that. We're going on vacation soon and I have plans for him..." Rita said, her eyes more lust filled than she intended.

Alicia grimaced, "Eew! Gross! Too much information mom!"


	4. The Hurricane

This story is set in Season 2 and uses my non-canon meeting of Chris and Rita as children from my story "First Impressions". For readers new to Silk Stalkings Chris and Rita define platonic as no sex and differentiating between "loving each other" and "being in love". Every other romantic gesture you could think of was pretty much up for grabs and appears in the show and also in fanfic.

* * *

The Hurricane by Chris Corso

"Okay. Okay...I give, Sam. _Double Indemnity_ was a pretty great movie and..." Chris Lorenzo sighed, "it had even more heat than Casablanca."

Rita Lance looked at Chris' sad face and grinned. "Oh, Sam. Don't pout; it's not becoming. Just because you finally agree with me about _Double Indemnity_ doesn't mean that _Casablanca_ isn't a wonderful film."

Chris shrugged. "Look, I still can't get used to seeing ' _My Three Sons_ ' Fred MacMurray setting the screen on fire with Barbara Stanwyck." Chris got thoughtful. "They had really good chemistry, though…"

"Exactly! There's something about the way they look at each other." Rita's excited glance became more penetrating as she gazed at her partner. Chris returned Rita's stare, but both looked away self consciously as the platonic veil between them thinned and almost vanished.

Rita looked back at Chris shyly. "Chris, I'm glad we're together, especially today, and even under these crazy conditions." Rita looked out the window of their patrol car as the hurricane's wind and rain whipped past them.

Chris smiled and took Rita's hand and gently kissed it. With his free hand, he traced around her face. "There's no place I'd rather be, Rita… I…"

Chris stopped abruptly as they heard the sound of a train approaching, except there were no train tracks anywhere near them. Before Chris could even start the patrol car, the most powerful wind either of them had experienced slammed into the car and swept it across the street. The windows shattered as the car slammed into a building. The passenger side door flew open and an unbelted Rita screamed as she felt herself being pulled from the car by the intense suction. Chris launched himself at her and halted her movement. The vortex would take both of them or neither of them. Chris held her tight. Not even a tornado would take his partner from him, not without a fight. As quickly as the tornado appeared, it was gone, and they were left with the wind and rain from the hurricane that spawned it. A battered Rita and Chris emerged from their wrecked patrol car.

"We need to find shelter, Rita. We can't stay out here." Chris grabbed a bag from the wrecked patrol car and pointed toward an abandoned industrial building.

Because of the hurricane, all officers in the Palm Beach PD, even detectives, were put on regular patrol. Chris and Rita were given a remote sector in West Palm to patrol, which had not thrilled them, but Lieutenant Hudson had been unable to change the duty. The top brass' love-hate relationship with their best homicide team was rearing its ugly head. To make matters worse, radio communications had been spotty all day, and their cell phones were not working. They were alone.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Chris looked at Rita with concern. Many things had tried to take her away from him over the years, but a natural disaster had never been one of them.

Rita was still shaken up, and struggling to rebuild her normally unflappable exterior. She nodded, but wasn't sure what to say to Chris, or how to thank him. They'd saved each other's lives countless times, and although they never discussed it, one of them dying to save the other was always a possibility.

"Of all the ways I thought we'd check out, a tornado wasn't one of them." Rita rubbed Chris' arm and, giving into her emotions, hugged him tightly. Chris returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. Rita looked up at him, her green eyes moist and unguarded. Chris swallowed hard.

"I'd never let go, Sam. I'll…" Chris stopped short, not trusting himself to keep to their script. ' _Cross the line together or never._..' he thought. He sighed and forced a grin. "I thought you said we'd go out in a blaze of inefficiency, not a blaze of glory."

Rita's tongue darted between her lips, moisting them. Rita wanted to hug him again, to be held again, but she forced herself back to their default platonic state and smirked back.

"That was a big wind, Christopher. No blaze involved. Still, you listened and remembered. That's very good. You're coming along fine…"

Chris shook his head. "I always remember… sometimes I have a bit of a delayed reaction is all."

"Hmmm. I see… Maybe we should try to call for help," Rita suggested and, taking her radio, called, "Central, x-ray 9 come in..." **Static.** "Central, x-ray 9 do you read?" **Static.**

Chris grabbed his own radio and tried a third time: "Central, x-ray 8." **Static** Chris shook his head, "we'll try again in a few minutes. Actually there's something we need to do before we're rescued."

"Something?" Rita folded her arms. "That "something" isn't happening, Christopher!"

"You have a dirty mind, Rita Lee Lance. I'm hurt, Sam." Chris pouted. He noticed a table and two chairs. "I have something to give you. This is a very important day, or had you forgotten? Park yourself over there."

Rita smiled and did as she as told. She noticed that Chris brought the equipment bag with them as they moved to the table.

"Close your eyes," he commanded. Rita complied and after a few moments Chris said. "Okay, open them."

Rita let out a tiny gasp as she saw a small, but beautifully decorated chocolate covered birthday cake; lit with several candles, and proclaiming "Happy Birthday Rita." She couldn't believe Chris actually thought to bring a birthday cake into a hurricane, but he never let anything stand in the way of his plans. His thoughtfulness knew no bounds.

"Make a wish..." Chris beamed happily.

"Oh Christopher…" Closing her eyes she made the same wish she always did and opening them blew out the candles.

Chris clapped and placed a box in front of her. "I've scheduled to have flowers sent to your place, but who knows when they'll come, and I'll owe you dinner, too. Open it…"

"Small things in small boxes, Sam," she said playfully, using the expression most of her ex-boyfriends had heard... she'd never used it on Chris, though, maybe because he was the only man she'd accept a "small thing in a small box from."

Her dangerous musings were cut short as Chris said with mirth, "Who's saying my box is small? My box is regular size… maybe a bit oversized," Chris grinned. Rita slapped his arm. She took the box and carefully removed the wrapping paper, and, with a final warning glance at Chris, she opened the box and gasped.

"How? Where did you...?" Her voice caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears.

"I found it in my grandmother's pictures. I'd forgotten all about it… I got it enlarged for you. I wanted an 8 x 10, bu was the best the lab could do and keep the quality." His voice was husky.

Rita pulled a black frame from the box. In each corner was as single word written in silver script: friends, partners, yesterday, and forever. The picture was of a nine year old Rita and Chris standing shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand. It was taken by Chris' grandma Rose during the magical week they spent together. One day Rita went to Chris' house to have lunch with Chris and his grandmother. Rose served them grilled cheese sandwiches, with the crusts removed, and tomato soup. Time had clouded the memory, buried it, but the picture brought it thundering back, and, with it, the pain of Chris being taken from her.

Chris knew where her thoughts were trending. "I'm never leaving you again!"

" _Lance, Lorenzo.._." Lieutenant Hudson's voice crackled over the radio making them jump. " _Are you okay? There was a report of a tornado in your zone!"_

" _We're fine, Lieutenant_." Chris answered. " _Yeah, we ran into the tornado, or actually, it ran into us. The car was totaled. Can you send someone to get us? We took shelter in a abandoned factory#10 on Worth Place._ "

" _10-4. You guys hang tight. The storm seems to be moving out… I'm sending someone to pick you up and a wrecker for the car… The pickup should be there any moment. Hudson, clear..._ "

"1 _0-4. Lorenzo, clear,_ " Chris finished.

Rita dried her tears, but continued to stare at her gift. She thought back on all the times they'd shared and she even allowed herself to think about the future. 'The future?' she thought to herself. She looked up at Chris and found him grinning at her. She looked back at him calmly.

" _Sergeant Lorenzo? Sergeant Lance? It's Lopez. We're right outside._ " Their radios crackled again.

"1 _0-4. We're coming.._." Chris stood, repacked the cake, and offered Rita his hand. She took it and rewarded him with a peck on the cheek and a small hug.

"Thank you, Chris. You sure know how to make a girl feel good on her birthday…"

"You're welcome. What is this one again?" Chris made a show of calculating her age as they exited the building.

"Don't mess with a woman's age, Sam! Besides, I'm younger than you…"

"Yeah, a whole two months. I'd be robbing the cradle if we ever..." Chris smiled at his partner.

Rita stopped short and, shaking her head, leaned toward Chris and said with a low voice.

"In your dreams, Sam..." She turned away and continued quickly toward the waiting patrol car.

"Yeah, actually. Yeah…" Chris said softly as he chased his partner.


	5. True Love

This was my first story. I actually wrote it on a word processor (before computers) at home (during winter break from college). I didn't have internet access at that time (it was shortly after Last Kiss Goodnight aired and I was very upset) and I remember I made a special visit to campus to send it to the Stalker on Line, the Silk Stalkings official fan site. There were only a few other stories on the site at that point. I've totally re-written the story. In season 5's Partners 1 this scene happens off camera.

* * *

 **True Love By Chris Corso**

The flight from Miami to Boston was crowded and noisy, but the man sitting tensely in row 36B was unconcerned and seemed deep in thought. His pensive mood did little to dampen the interest of the Flight Attendants who were whispering excitedly about their very handsome passenger.

One Flight Attendant decided to approach him and asked, in her most professional tone, "Sir, would you like a drink?"

Christopher Lorenzo looked blankly at her and replied haltingly, "sorry-what did you say?"

"Would you like a drink, Sir."

"No, no thank you." Chris looked away again and the Flight Attendant nodded and moved on disappointedly.

Chris was was normally very perceptive, a requirement of his job, but he failed to notice the young women's interest. His mind was focused on two other women. One he loved more then life itself, but denied it, the other...?

He remembered what Jillian told him, only days before, "I _t's not your work you won't leave_ ** _it's Rita,"_** she'd hissed. _"At least admit that much._ "

Chris hadn't replied then, but he'd committed to doing so now. His mind swam. He'd never felt this way, and the one person in the world who could help him, who always helped him, was the one person he could not turn to. Because it was about her, about them. Chris's musing were interrupted by the strident tones of the pilot.

 **"Ladies and Gentleman, please prepare for landing at Logon International Airport."** Chris took in a breath and buckled his seat belt.

Chris walked into the chilly Boston air and waved his hand for a cab. He got into the first one and said to the cabby, "Wilshire hotel please."

Chris had called Jillian and told her he was coming up to see her. To her credit she said yes at once even though, Chris reflected, she had good cause to say no. The cab pulled up to the hotel and Chris got out quickly. He checked in and went to his room. He stood at the window and looked out at the strange city that spread out brightly below him.

* * *

Thanks to Jillian's detailed directions Chris got to the restaurant she'd suggested for their meeting without incident. He'd gotten there early, but she showed up soon after him. He pushed himself off the bar stool and walked toward her. She used to stir something inside of him. But now? Perhaps it was a hint. Chris began, "Jillian, thank you for letting me come up." Chris added hastily, "I know you must be busy."

Jillian smiled and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, she replied, "Chris it's OK, really. I am glad you're here."

They sat at a table and Chris went on, stalling for time, not wanting to talk about the real reason he was here. "How are you doing Jillian? How's work?"

Jillian seemed willing to play along, or perhaps she felt the same reticence to face hard truths. "Busy, but I'm happy here. I love my job. How about you? How is-Rita?" She was unable to stop herself from pausing as she said **her** name.

Chris seemed not to notice, he replied, "I'm good." He lied. "Rita's good too. She asked for you." He didn't want to think of Rita alone with Price so he blurted out. "I didn't like the way we—I mean _I!_ left it." Chris looked off absently as he went on. "I want to apologize for what happened. I feel like neither of us can move on until we clear the air."

"I wanted to be mad at you. I was mad at you," she admitted. Jillian looked at Chris, she was recollecting the day she left. She'd told Chris, a few days before, of her exciting news. She'd been offered a very good job in Boston. A dream job. He'd been happy for her and wanted her to take it. She'd asked him to come with her, but to her dismay she found him unwilling to even consider it. He'd blamed work, yet they both knew, deep down, that this was a lie. Chris was happy for her, yes, but he could not go with her. Jillian still felt the sting of that moment, and it grew worse when she realized the true reason. Chris had asked for some time to think and she gave it, knowing full well that it was irrelevant. She grew tired of waiting, so she confronted Chris at work. He had greeted her meekly and she knew she had lost him. **She'd** been there too, of course; **she** was always there, that was the problem.

"You hurt me Chris," Jillian cried. "I loved you. But it became clear, at the end, that you did not love me. I should have realized it before we got serious and, in fact, I did, I knew you couldn't love me."

Chris looked at Jillian with regret as he said, "I can only say I'm sorry. I chased after you. You told me you didn't date patients . I should have listened."

Jillian frowned and shook her head slightly in bewilderment,"Chris—is that what you believe?"

Chris looked at her blankly and replied, "I don't understand what else..." Chris broke off abruptly, but said nothing.

In spite of herself Jillian looked at Chris with compassion and said softly. "The reason you were unable to commit to me, or anybody else for that matter, is because you're in love with Rita. You love her to the exclusion of everything else; she's filled your heart and you are incapable of loving anybody else, and to be honest. I don't think you should try." Chris said nothing as Jillian went on.

"I will always remember the way Rita was acting when they brought you into the ER. I've never seen that much concern, even from married couples. It was as if your lives were connected together. It wasn't just your life that was in danger, but her's as well. I remember asking her if she was your wife. The look on her face, I'll never forget it." Jillian went on with a sigh,"she told me, 'no I am his partner', but I could see it in her eyes, she wanted, desperately to say yes that she was your wife. I don't think she even considered possibility till I asked."

"Do you remember what you asked me when you came out of the anesthesia?" Chris shook his head and Jillian told him. "You asked what happened and I explained you'd been shot. Your second question wasn't 'will I be OK' it was 'is Rita OK?' All you were worried about was if Rita was safe and when you explained who she was, and I said she was fine, the relief and love in your eyes was so easy to see. I guess once you were feeling better you both reverted to your crazy 'we love each other but we're not in love' line. Than you started chasing me and I just forced myself to forget…"

Chris was stunned, dazed. He'd always loved Rita, she was his best friend. He wanted her, but they'd made a mutual decision not to be lovers, just best friends-partners. Nevertheless, Chris realized that they were in love. Had always been in love. Since Jillian left, and Eric, he and Rita had grown even closer.

Chris looked at Jillian, "You're right. I am in love with her, but.."

Chris paused. Jillian touched his arm, "Go on," she said softly.

"No, Jillian it is not right to involve you. You don't need to hear this, I broke your heart. I don't want to break it again."

"Chris please. I want to help you, both of you! I almost feel like I need to." Jillian became more animated and her eyes opened wide as she said passionately, "You and Rita have a love; a friendship, unlike any I've seen before. It is true love. I wasn't sure true love was real, but when I see you together I know that it is, and maybe that means there is hope for me too."

Listening to Jillian talk about the feelings that he'd long felt for Rita, but hidden, was surreal. After a quiet moment he went on. "I loved her from the first moment I saw her, but we became partners, and best friends, and neither of us wanted to mess that up. She's my best friend! I've never been closer to anybody in my whole life, and I never trusted anybody as much as I trust Rita-I would die for her."

"Than you owe it to her to tell her the truth. To admit what you feel and not waste any more time. The 'just partners' stuff isn't sustainable anymore and I think Rita knew that even before you did."

Chris smiled at Jillian's insight, "you're probably right. Actually I know you're right. Something happened a few years ago, while we were working undercover…" Chris paused pushing the event's of the "Soul Search and "Soul Kiss" out of his mind. "I don't want to lose her, scare her off, lose our partnership, our friendship. I don't…" Chris stopped abruptly realizing that he was just reverting back to the same old excuses.

Chris tried again in a soft voice, "Every woman I've gone out with was jealous of Rita, and I guess they had cause to be, even though, I would tell them, that she was just my friend. That they just didn't understand, but you understood, better than I did."

Jillian smiled and stated, "I was jealous of her. But I realized—I realized that she was a big part of your life, and in order to have you I would have to except it. I thought I could share you-I was wrong. It became obvious that you were hers and hers alone."

Chris looked off at the people passing on the sidewalk as he told Jillian. "Before I met you something happened that made me realize just how much I truly loved Rita. I'd been away in Miami testifying on a case, but when I got back…" Chris stopped and closed his eyes against the memory that still gave him nightmares, he finally went on. "I got a call from the Captain saying that something happened at Rita's, he told me not to come, but there was no way in hell I'd stay away. When I got there I saw a woman's body on the ground. She looked like Rita—same hair, weight, height, everything. The body had no ID and her face had been disfigured beyond recognition, shotgun to the face. Everybody believed it was Rita, even the Cap, but I didn't. I couldn't believe it! I wouldn't believe it! I spent the worst few days of my life. My whole world had exploded. The worst thing in the world happened, I lost Rita! Later I sneaked back to take a look around, but I heard somebody opening the front door." Chris smiled and his eyes reflected his emotions of that moment. "It was Rita! She was alive! Alive! I ran to her and lifted her off the floor. She was so startled. But I got her back and I swore at that moment that I would never let anybody hurt her or cause her pain, not if I could stop it."

Jillian said forcefully, "go to her Chris! Tell her. She loves you so much. I saw it in her eyes, you're her world, too."

Chris kissed Jillian softly on the cheek and said, "thank you Jillian." Jillian said nothing for nothing needed to be said. Chris rushed off to catch the next available plane back to Palm Beach-back to Rita.


	6. Together Forever

This story is my version of how "Last Kiss Goodnight" S5,Ep 12 (where Chris Lorenzo was shot and killed) should have gone and comes directly after my story "Honeymoon" and just before "Shadows End at Dawn".

* * *

Together Forever By Chris Corso

Chris went alone to make the trade for Rita. He was to meet them in a parking lot on North Shore Line drive at one o'clock.

'Oh, God, please let her be OK,' Chris thought to himself. 'Why now? It's not fair,' he thought in despair. 'No! get a hold of yourself Lorenzo you have to save...'

Chris suddenly noticed a limousine pulling into the parking lot. The driver, one of Montoya's boys, got out brandishing a submachine gun. Finally Montoya, Rita, and his bodyguard got out. Rita's hands were tied. 'The bastard!' Chris thought to himself. Chris got out of the car and walked toward Rita and her kidnappers.

"Are you OK?" Chris asked. She nodded.

Montoya said with a leer, "I don't enjoy hurting women." He touched Rita's face as he said, "especially beautiful women." Rita pulled away in disgust.

"Touch her again and I drop you where you stand!" Chris had spoken softly, but the menace in his voice was unmistakable.

Montoya was taken aback. He tried to recover by saying with bravado. "Oh, I see. Chivalry is not dead-yet. The tapes."

Chris opened the bag and showed the tapes. "My wife," he said simply.

Rita was set lose and Chris stood between her and the drug dealers. With the tapes in their possession, Montoya and his men moved back toward their car. Chris kept his eyes on them and his hand close to his gun. He made sure Rita stayed in back of him. Finally he turned to her and cut her bonds. "Sam I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I thought that was going to be it," Rita said her voice husky and filled with emotion.

Chris hugged her and replied. "I'm not going to leave you again." They made their way back to their car.

Rita had just begun getting into the car when Chris heard a strange noise. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw a street hockey goalie with mask, padding, and roller blades coming toward them.

Abruptly the goalie pulled out a sub-machine gun and started firing at them. With one hand Chris pushed Rita down in the car, and with the other he pulled his gun. He remained outside the car determined to protect her and the baby, or die trying. Chris was off balance and his first few shots missed their mark as did the gunmen's, but one shot hit Chris and went through his bullet proof vest. Chris staggered but continued to fire.

Rita tried to keep down, she wished desperately for a gun. She saw Chris get hit. She screamed soundlessly.

Chris was hit a second time, and he knew he was hit bad, but would not give up. With the last of his strength and bullets he took aim and fired. His shots finally hit their mark and the gunman took off.

Chris fell to the ground. Rita crawled to him screaming his name. She frantically pulled off his shirt, "you're OK?"

Chris responded gasping for breath. "Through the vest, through the vest. Can't breathe. Can't catch my breath."

Rita saw his chest covered in blood and rushed back to the car. She grabbed the radio, "Officer down! Officer down! At beach side parking on North Shore Line Drive, Officer down!"

She rushed back to Chris and was desperately trying to keep him awake. She was crying and kissing him as she said. "You're going to be, OK. You're going to be, OK. Just keep talking to me Christopher, please, just keep talking to me. I love you."

* * *

Later, in the hospital, the Captain Lipzhitz came to see how Chris was. He saw Rita sitting next to Chris, holding his hand, and gently stroking his face and arm. When Rita saw the Captain she tenderly removed her hand from Chris's. "Rita... I... I don't know where to start."

"I know," she replied with a sob.

The Captain looked at Chris as he asked, "how is he?"

Rita responded with a shrug. "I don't know. They're not telling me much. It could go anyway—he could live or—" She faltered, but her voice started getting, cold, hard, as her green eyes flashed with hate, she said with bitterness. "It was two Cop Killers, Cap, right through the vest!"

"Chris is a fighter! If anybody can bounce back from this he can!" Harry said with feeling.

Rita responded resolutely, "I believe that Captain. See, he promised me he would be there for me and the baby! Oh, Captain," Rita sobbed.

Several hours passed, but Rita refused to leave Chris's side. She stayed curled up next to him, holding his hand. Rita had never been one to pray. After what happened to her father and mother-well, she was praying now. Hoping and praying for him to wake up. She was talking to him softly when a man in his early thirties, clearly a doctor, walked in. "Hello. I hope I'm not intruding."

Rita wiped her eyes and looked over at him. "Uh... Hi. No, it's OK."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to see how Sgt. Lorenzo was doing. I'm Dr. Morse,"

"No, uh I mean come in doctor," Rita tried to keep her voice pleasant.

"Please call me John," Dr. Morse walked slowly toward Chris' bed.

"I'm Rita." She stood to talk to him. "Did you help operate on him?"

"No, but I owe him a lot," Dr. Morse said with convection as he glanced at Chris.

"You know Chris?" Rita asked wondering who this doctor was and how he knew Chris.

"Yeah, you could say that. He saved my life. Last time I saw him was about three or four years ago. He'd been promoted to sergeant and was working in homicide with a female partner. He said she was one of the best cops he'd ever known. I think her name was... Rita..." Rita smiled, and Dr. Morse said with surprise. "Wait! You're Rita, but I thought you were his wife?"

"Chris and I were partners for a little over five years." Rita looked down at Chris and took his hand in hers. "A few months ago we finally admitted what we'd always felt." Rita said more to herself then the doctor. She shook her head and went on "so, about a month ago we decided to get married."

"That's wonderful," Dr. Morse smiled in spite of the situation. "He said you were extraordinary; I guess he really meant it." Dr. Morse glanced at Chris again and said, "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I figure I owe Chris that much." Over the intercom they heard, _'Dr. Morse to ER stat.'_

"Uh, that's me. Look I have to go, but I'll be back to check on Chris later. Try to stay positive. I know it will be hard, but I'm sure Chris will be alright. If anyone deserves to make it through this he does." Dr. Morse left.

A few hours later Chris abruptly woke up. He saw Rita holding his hand, curled up next to him on the bed. "Hey," Chris called to her.

Rita replied softly and with a smile, "Hi"

Chris began to pull off his O2 mask. Rita said quickly, "don't move I'll get the nurse."

"Sam!," Chris said pulling her back to him. "I got everything I need right here."

Rita smiled, her eyes glowing, "how do you feel?"

Chris smiled back, "I feel good."

Rita responded in a sobbing, but ecstatic voice, "I knew you would pull out of it. I knew you would come back to me."

Chris looked at her intently as he said. "I'm never going to leave you. We'll be together forever."

"I love you so much!" Rita said with passion.

Tears came to Chris's eyes as he replied, "I love you!"

"I know," responded Rita.

She moved to kiss him, but as their lips touched she was jolted back to reality. As a horrible squealing broke their kiss-it was a dream. A nurse grabbed Rita and dragged her out of the room as the doctors started to work on Chris. In those few moments of peace, they were allowed to touch each others mind and be together one last time. Rita was overcome by grief; she felt like she was dying with Chris. She wanted desperately for him to hold her, to say it would be OK. Seeing his lifeless body being shocked was too much for her. Her mind flashed back to the day she found her fathers lifeless body in a pool of blood, he'd killed himself, she'd been seven years old.

'Don't leave me Chris! Oh, God, don't leave me!', she cried to herself.

After a time the doctor gave up. Rita stared at the flat line in shock: 'he can't be dead, he can't be dead'. She saw herself at his funeral, standing next to his flag draped coffin. "No!," she screamed, "you promised me!" She whimpered. "Chris, you promised me."

Captain Lipschitz came up behind her and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Oh Cap..." She turned to him and hugged him tightly. He tried to comfort her as best he could. She stayed in the comfort of Cap's arms for a few moments, wishing it was Chris' arms that were holding her. Then she turned back to watch over Chris.

Chris felt himself drifting away. He saw Rita at a distance upset, crying. She was vanishing in a flood of bright light. They say you see your life flash before you when you die. Chris saw his life being played out, and the biggest part of it was filled up with Rita, she was his life. He couldn't leave her and he forced himself back into his badly injured body.

Dr. Morse looked up at the monitor and noted the heart beat. "We have a sinus rhythm. Let's get him back to surgery." The gurney was wheeled out of the room toward surgery. "Don't worry Rita, we'll save him."

Rita gently caressed Chris's cheek as he went by her. "I love you Sam!"

 _Watching them work on Chris was the hardest thing I've ever done. Seeing him fight for his life and not being able to do anything to help him. Being a cop you're used to being in control of a situation, perhaps that's one reason I became one. But if something goes wrong, and you lose that control, you know your partner will be there to back you up. Your lives are in each others hands. But in that hospital room I had no control over what was going to happen, and there was nothing I could do to back my partner up. He's life was in someone else's hands now and not in mine._

"How's he doing? Any change?" Rita asked Dr. Morse a few hours later.

"No, but he is alive. It's a long road back, but he's on his way," Dr. Morse said with convection .

"John, I want to thank you for everything you did for Chris, and me," Rita said her voice full of emotion.

You don't have to thank me," Dr. Morse said shaking his head. "I was just repaying Chris for saving my life,".

"I do have to thank you!" Rita shook her head in disagreement, "You brought Christopher back to me. If it weren't for you I would have lost my husband, my best friend, and my partner. And worse, our baby would have grown up without a father.

"If it weren't for Chris I wouldn't have been here to save his life," Dr. Morse said passionately.

"You keep saying that you owe Chris your life, would you mind if I asked why?" Rita studied Dr. Morse.

"Of course not. It was about six years ago. I was working as an intern at the time. A guy come in to the ER as a possible O.D. He'd been brought in by two vice cops. Chris was one of them. Chris came back later to talk to him because he had information they needed for the case, but before Chris even got close he jumped off the bed and stole a security guard's gun and started to shoot up the place. As soon as he saw the guy Chris jumped between me and the shooter and pushed me out of the way while his partner took the gun away. After he helped me off the ground. I noticed his arm was bleeding. He had taken a bullet for me. It was just a graze, barely nicked his arm, but to me it was the principle of the thing. I thanked him and he said he was just doing his job. He was so nonchalant about it; he'd just taken a bullet to save a stranger, but saw it as just doing his job. To me, that's what it means to be a hero."

"Lorenzo is always like that" Harry Lipshitz said as Dr. Ross finished his story. He had been standing in the doorway listening.

"Yeah, he is Cap. He took those two bullets to save me and the baby," Rita looked at her husband and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Look, I've got rounds. You try to get some rest. I'll be back tonight to see how Chris is doing," Dr. Morse smiled at Rita and Lipschitz.

"All right." Rita went over to John and gave him a hug. "Thank you again John."

"You're welcome." John smiled again and left.

"With your shield or on it." Harry said softly glancing over at Chris.

Rita wiped the tears from her eyes. "What Cap? I don't understand."

"It's an old Spartan saying. Come home with your shield or on it. I think it's the attitude Chris takes toward his job," The captain again was watching Chris.

"What do you mean, Cap?" Rita went to stand next to Lipschitz.

"Protecting lives at whatever the cost. He comes home with his shield or on it. Nothing else is good enough for a cop like Chris. He does his job or dies trying." Lipschitz paused then asked. "How is he doing?"

"He's hanging on, and every second he keeps hanging on he grows stronger and stronger. He's going to live, I know he is. I can feel it," Rita's eyes burned with the intensity of her convection.

"You hang in there too, Chris is going to need you when he wakes up," The captain looked at Rita with concern.

"You bet Cap." Rita said with a slight smile. 'With his shield or on it.'

* * *

Rita was sleeping next to Chris, her head lying on his shoulder. Slowly Chris began to awaken and open his eyes. He felt horrible, but he knew he was alive and pain was a small price to pay for having protected Rita and their baby. He blinked his eyes trying to get his bearings. Chris felt Rita next to him and he tried to speak. At first he was unable due to the effects of the intubation tube, but tried again, and managed this time to hoarsely say. "Sam, Sam."

Rita was instantly awake and she stared into the sight of his intense blue eyes and her heart was filled with joy as she realized he was finally awake. Finally back!

"Christopher!" A big smile appeared on Rita's face. "Hi!"

"Hi" Chris managed weakly.

"Don't try to talk. I'll call for the doctor." Rita rang for Dr. Morse.

"Sam" Chris squeezed Rita's hand again. She smiled at him and brushed his cheek with her hand. She kissed him softly.

"I know Sam, me too."

"How do you feel?" Rita asked a few moments later.

"Horrible but alive. God I hate hospitals. How are you? How is the baby?" Chris gently felt her belly.

Rita smiled and replied, "I'm fine and so is the baby." She looked at him and said with passion. "I knew you'd pull out of it. I knew you'd come back to me."

"I made you a promise remember." Rita nodded her head and smiled. She was complete once more. Her Sam had came back to her. "I'm never going to leave you. We'll be together forever!" Chris smiled and took a deep breath. "I love you, Rita!"

Rita smiled back at him. "I know! Now come on you must be exhausted. You'd better get some rest."

Chris took hold of Rita's hand. "Sam, don't leave. Please don't leave. "

"Don't worry Christopher, I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving you. For better or worse remember?"

Chris nodded his head a little, and squeezed Rita's hand. Rita reached over and kissed him on the forehead, before laying her head down next to his. "I missed you. I was so scared I was going to lose you," They drift off to sleep. Hand in hand.

 _Chris is my whole world. My partner, my husband, and my best friend. He isn't just another golfer. It's like Chris and I are one, connected together in ways I still don't completely understand. Chris has always been there for me whenever I needed him. I'm not saying he's perfect, but he's never let me down. I trust him completely. Chris and I were partners for a little over five years. We always loved each other, but we didn't want to jeopardize our partnership, or our friendship. Now we've finally realized what we really mean to each other. If I were to lose him, I would lose everything. It would be like losing half of myself. He's my Sam and I love him. I almost lost him a second time. I can't help but wonder if we should leave the force. I can't lose Chris or the baby. I know Chris feels the same, we'll have to make a choice, but we will make it together._

Rita was sleeping when suddenly she heard that horrible sound again that long, loud, beeping sound. She opened her eyes and they were working on Chris again. The whole medical team was running around trying to resuscitate him, but they couldn't, nothing was working. What was wrong? Why couldn't they save him? The next thing she knew she was standing in the doorway looking in on Chris' hospital room, but Chris wasn't there, the bed was empty. She was all alone in that empty room.

Rita jumped awake. "CHRIS!"

Chris sat up in bed beside her. "Rita!" He put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Chris asked concerned.

Rita turned and hugged him tightly as she dared. "You're here. It was a dream, it was only a dream."

"Rita what's wrong, are you okay?" Chris looked anxiously at Rita.

"I had a nightmare that's all," Rita wiped her tears

"What about Sam?" Chris asked trying to keep his voice calm and soothing.

"I dreamed that you didn't make it. I was left standing in your empty room all alone," Rita's eyes were haunted as she looked at him.

"You're not alone Sam. I'm here." Chris hugged his wife. "Look Sam," He gently pulled her chin up so he could look in her eyes, "remember what I told you when we were talking about getting married. I said I wouldn't let you down. I meant it. I'll always be here for you Rita. I'll never let anybody hurt you, especially not me!"

She smiled and nodded "I know-I knew you would come back to me and the baby, I knew it. We've gotten another chance."

"I've never lied to you Sam and I never will; I'll never leave you or the baby. But you have to stick around, too, deal." Chris said with a slight laugh.

Rita hugged him and replied, "Deal. I'll never leave you, Christopher, I love you!"

Chris smiled, then became solemn as he said, "When I saw the gunman coming towards us I wasn't scared for myself, but only for you. I was going to do whatever I had to, to protect you and the baby, even die. Then when I got hit, I knew it was bad, but I prayed to God to let me live long enough, just long enough to save you."

Rita wasn't sure what to say. They'd risked their lives for each other countless times in the past, but now. What could she say? What could she do? She clung to Chris and cried softly. All she could give him was a baby, their baby. She was committed to that goal, and to be his bride, his bride forever.

Chris caressed Rita's face gently and said softly, "Everything becomes so clear when you live through a trauma. We've both endured our share of heartache. I just," Chris paused, "I just want this feeling to never end. Our friendship and love to endure. To stay strong. Does that make sense, Sam?"

Rita nodded and replied slowly. "Everybody we've loved or cared for left us-our parents, my foster parents, everybody. We're afraid the same thing will keep happening. See, every other relationship we had we could always run away from when it got to serious, but when we met each other we stopped running, we found—peace-love. Look Chris, our friendship has had ups and downs like any other, and we have to work at it, and we will continue to work at it as husband and wife. But I respect you. I have complete faith in you-in us. That's the difference. That's made all the difference. We're partners. Does that make sense?" Rita asked him the light returning to her eyes.

Chris looked at her steadily as he replied. "It does. You're right. It's about trust." Chris smiled, "I always knew you were smart and God awful 'per-tee'." Rita giggled against him, he continued, "But I never realized you were as wise as you are wonderful."

They kissed, and Rita said, "Well, thank you very much for the sentiment, Mr. Lorenzo."

"You're welcome very much for the sentiment, Mrs. Lorenzo." Chris grinned at Rita as he said, "you told me once that if we held on to each other we wouldn't drift too far from each other. I think we'll be OK, Sam, we'll be just fine." Chris laughed, "We'll be perfect, Rita, perfect."

Rita asked in an unsure voice, "Perfect?"

"Parfait," Chris answered with spirit.

* * *

Three weeks later Chris was ready to go home. He was still weak, but coming along very well. He would not have any lasting problems as far as the doctors could tell. An older doctor remarked that it had been Chris's vest that had saved his life. It prevented the bullets from entering to deeply and killing him. Chris and Rita were preparing to leave the hospital, and were talking about the baby and their plans for the future.

Captain Harry Lipschitz walked towards Chris's soon to be vacated room. He was badly upset by the news he just received. Harry's hand faltered by the door. He got control of himself and knocked.

Rita responded, "Come in." Lipschitz walked in and was trying to keep his expression neutral, but was unable to do so and Rita automatically knew something was wrong.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?" Rita stared at him.

Chris turned and looked at his Captain. He was going to greet him, but stopped as he too noticed his expression. "What the hell is wrong Cap?"

Lipschitz took a deep breath then said, "Chris, Rita, I don't know any other way to do this other than to just say it. Montoya's brother took over and we think he's trying to find out if you're alive. Word is, if you are, he'll put a price on your heads. We've tried to keep what happened quiet, but you know the truth will eventually get out."

Chris looked over at Rita, and it wasn't hard for him to realize what she was thinking. 'We have to get out of here and decide what to do.' Perhaps the Captain was correct and Montoya's brother thought they were dead, but were they unwilling to bet their lives, or the baby's on that being the case? Right now they had to find a safe place so they could plan their next move.

Rita walked over to Chris and took his hand in her's. Chris pulled her close to him and his hand absently touched her stomach. Rita turned to Lipshitz, "Cap, we have to get out of here. We need to talk about what we're going to do now. We'll contact you after we've talked."

Lipschitz looked startled, "You're not going to tell me where you're going? Why not?"

Chris sighed. "Cap, we trust you, don't think we don't. It's just best if you don't know for now. It will only be for a few days. Then we'll work together to find a way out of this mess." Chris paused a second in thought and then said. "I want you to try and leak the story that we did die. I know it will be hard so many weeks after I was shot. There will be a lot people who know the truth but..."

Lipschitz interrupted, "Then why bother?"

Chris remained patient, "because it's one more way to confuse Montoya's brother. He'll be getting second hand information, and maybe we can create enough smoke to allow us to escape from this alive."

Rita nodded, "Chris is right, I know it's a long shot Cap, but it's worth it. Every little bit will help."

Lipschitz nodded and said, "OK, let me see what I can do."

Chris and Rita prepared to leave, but stopped as the Captain called. "Chris, you're going to need this." In the Captain's hand was Chris's gun. He reached for it and placed it in his belt. Chris and Rita turned once again to leave. Lipschitz watched them as they faded into the crowed hallway.

* * *

Chris and Rita knew of only one place where they would be relatively safe. Chris had a small beach cottage that only he and Rita knew of it. They knew they would not be truly safe until Montoya's brother was stopped, yet for some strange reason they both felt at peace. They were alive and together.

Dawn found Rita staring at the ocean, watching the waves crashing on the beach. The early morning sun played on the calm surface of the water. Rita attempted, without success, to match its serenity. She felt Chris move up beside her and he placed his hands on her shoulders. They'd spent two days talking and planning. They called Harry, but still didn't inform him of their whereabouts. Harry explained what he'd been able to do. With the exception of the medical team at the hospital most of the world, including their closest friends, thought that the couple both died the shooting. They even had a funeral for them. Officially they were both dead, although there were enough cracks in their cover story that the truth would eventually come out.

"We're not going to be able to stay in Palm Beach, Rita. To many people know us. We're going to have to get out of here, and I don't mean into the witness protection program. I think all we'd be to them is bait. We'll be better off on our own."

"You're right Sam." Rita sighed, "We have to tell Harry." Chris nodded and picked up his cell phone. Several hours later Captain Lipschitz arrived at Chris's beach house.

The Captain sat in front of Chris and Rita. They waited. Chris looked out the window for an instant. He sighed and then looked back saying. "Rita and I have decided to leave Palm Beach. At least until Montoya's brother is caught. Montoya wants us dead. Well, we'll have to be dead."

Harry felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He knew they were right, but he wasn't able to stop himself from saying. "You're going to run! That's your answer! You're going to just give up and run!"

Rita replied back, "we have no choice! I can't lose Chris or the baby. We don't have a choice!" Rita cried. She went on, her voice getting louder, "don't you think we want to fight! We've never backed away from anything in our lives, but we have more at stake now! I won't let Montoya destroy my family."

"Cap, please don't make this harder then it is. We're going to need your help and support. Please!" Chris pleaded with his captain. His voice thick with emotion.

Harry Lipschitz felt sick inside, but said. "I understand. When are you going?"

Chris answered, "right now. We're already to go."

Chris and Rita walked out on to the beach with Harry following behind. They had something to ask Harry and they had something to give him as well.

Chris began, "Harry, we have something for you." Chris and Rita took their badges and handed them to Harry. He took them, and his hands tightened around them, cutting into his skin.

Rita had something to say as well. "Harry, we have one last thing to ask of you and Fran. Would you be the Godparents of our baby?" Rita's eyes filled with tears.

Harry Lipschitz felt his eyes getting moist and a huge lump formed in his throat. "Yes, yes, we'd be honored! Thank you!"

Rita went up to Harry and hugged him. Chris did the same. "Where are you going to go? What are you going to do? How will you live?"

Chris brushed his free hand through his hair. He shook his head. "I don't know! I don't know."

"You two are taking a huge piece of my heart with you. Fran and I love you as if you were our own kids. If you need me call! Wherever you are, whenever you call, it won't matter! I'll be there!"

Chris and Rita nodded and walked slowly down the beach hand in hand. Harry watched them until they disappeared from sight. He laid his hands flat and looked down at Chris and Rita's gold badges glistening in the late afternoon sun.


	7. I Hear a Song

This is a total fluff story and based upon a comment that Rita made in the episode "Till Death Do Us Part" about hearing a song and thinking of Chris.

* * *

I Hear a Song... By Chris Corso

'I see him 12 or 14 hours a day, but that's still not enough. Not nearly enough.' Rita Lance tried to focus her mind on the traffic around her and not on her best friend, partner, and now lover-Chris Lorenzo. She'd never felt as lovesick, as apprehensive, and yet as alive in her whole life. Chris consumed her every thought and dream and fantasy. It was terrifying, and wonderful at the same time.

How long had she known that Chris was the one? 'From the moment I first saw him', she realized. Everything that followed just added to her certainty, Chris was her destiny. But she was scared that their budding romance would end as all her romances had-with her alone. Yet, he'd said the words, he'd spoken from his heart, he'd asked her to marry him. To be his wife. But she'd hedged, and she continued to put off answering him. 'Why?', she wondered. 'I love him so much!'

The voice of the radio announcer cut into her musings, " _Now something for all you lovers out there…"_

 _You know our love was meant to be_

 _The kind of love that lasts forever_

 _And I want you here with me_

 _From tonight until the end of time_

'From tonight…' Rita's mind flashed back to their first night together and Chris' words. ' _We can stop. Do you want to stop?'_

Chris' slight smile at just encouraged her more and the burning desire she'd long harbored for him blew away her natural caution.

' _No I don't want to stop…'_ She'd whispered lustfully.

' _We can't stop,'_ Chris replied, as he took control and kissed her with a passion that made her weak.

For the first time in her life she gave total control to a lover. Every past boyfriend only got part of her, but to Chris she gave everything, and at that moment, she was willing to give up everything to be with him.

'At that moment?' Rita remembered how much fear, and regret, she'd felt that next morning and what she'd said.

" _About last night…" She'd indicated he should go first._

" _It was amazing,"_ Chris said quickly.

" _It was a mistake,"_ she blurted at almost the same instant.

She could still feel her stomach drop at what she said and the look in Chris' eyes, the disappointment. He'd recovered quickly and agreed with her that it had been a mistake and just wasn't them. She'd been wrong about that. It wasn't a mistake. It was perfect. Being with Chris. Maybe marrying him was right too.

 _You're the meaning in my life_

 _You're the inspiration_

 _You bring feeling to my life_

 _You're the inspiration_

Those lyrics are so true, Rita reflected. Chris did inspire her. He'd helped her escape her past and her natural inclination to avoid emotional risk. She trusted her life-her heart-and her deepest secrets to him. He was, as she'd told him, her Guardian Angel, and Rita prayed that he knew just how much he meant to her. Just how much she loved him and that all she wanted was to stay with him till the end of time.


	8. Choices and Second Chances

In Season 4, Episode 1 "Natural Selection Part 1", Rita says three little (barely audible) words to Chris Lorenzo that should have changed everything. Sadly, both Chris and the _Silk_ writers ignored what Rita said until Season 5… but we won't discuss Season 5. This story explorers what might have happened if Chris had listened and responded.

* * *

"Choices and Second Chances" by Chris Corso

The nightmares wouldn't leave Chris Lorenzo alone. The dark voices and visions continued their assault.

" _I need you to love me, but you don't, do you? It's her, isn't it? It's RITA," Debra Bouchard screamed. Her insanity chilled Chris. The rage and hatred directed at his partner horrified him._

 _He wanted to scream YES! It IS Rita, and now, I'll never get a chance to tell her… Debra pointed her gun and fired, but the bullet never reached Chris; instead, he heard a man's evil laugh-the all too familiar laugh of an enemy Chris had thought long gone._

" _Lorenzo! I can't wait for you to see what I'm going to do to your girlfriend… Are we having a good time now? You know, the last thing on her mind won't be you-it'll be me..."_

" _Lantman!" Chris shouted. Standing before him was serial rapist and murderer Charlie Lantman, aka "Good-time Charlie". "But I…"_

 _Lantman cut him off._

" _Thought you had killed me? Stopped me? Not this time, Lorenzo. Watch this…" Lantman suddenly had Rita and held a knife to her throat._

" _Help me, Chris!" Rita begged, but her words were smothered as Lantman forcibly kissed her. Chris reached for his gun, but it wasn't there, and he sobbed helplessly as Lantman slit Rita's throat and she crumpled to the ground, dead. Chris' dream shifted forward in time._

" _You're not supposed to be here, Lorenzo," Captain Harry Lipshitz told him sternly. Chris looked down at the body on the floor of Rita's apartment._

" _I'm telling you —that's not Rita! Let me look at the body and I'll prove it…" Chris moved to pull back the yellow plastic sheet and steeled himself to the horrible reality of what the human body looked like after being hit with a 12 gage shotgun. He decisively pulled back the plastic. He gasped. It was Rita! Chris screamed. "No! No it can't be you, it wasn't you…"_

 _Rita's eyes fluttered open. "Why didn't you save me, Chris? Why didn't you tell me? Don't you love me? Why didn't you save me?" she repeated._

 _Chris pulled back from her and from her accusations. He tried to explain. "I wanted to tell you— I_ _wanted_ _to tell you. I was scared; we were both so scared."_

" _But now you're dead, Chris. Now it's too late; it's too late," Rita screamed. "Why didn't you tell me? Why? Why? Why?"_

" _Dead? I'm dead?' Chris shook his head, trying to deny her words, but he began gasping for breath. As from a great distance other voices drowned out Rita's cries._

" **What's his name?"**

" **Lorenzo, Christopher."**

" **Stay with me Chris, stay with me!"**

" **We're losing him! Cardiac arrest!"**

" **Charge the paddles! 200 joules. CLEAR! Again! CLEAR."**

" **Sinus Rhythm." Finally!**

" **Welcome back."**

Chris gasped and slowly began to open his eyes. 'Where am I?" he thought. He feared he'd see Rita that way again-bloody, dead, accusing him. He finally realized he was in the hospital. He was alive. It been a dream, which meant he had another chance with Rita.

Rita! Chris knew she was near. He felt her, even during his nightmares—he'd felt her— felt her fear, her anguish, and her love. Chris looked toward his left and his heart skipped a beat. She was there, sleeping on a chair. She was so beautiful. An angel, he thought.

Chris tried to make his voice work to call to her. Finally, he managed to whisper. "Rita. Rita!" She looked toward him. "Good morning sunshine," he added softly.

Rita was instantly awake and the look in her eyes made his heart skip a beat again. His whole body tingled as he saw the love in her eyes. She sprang from the chair and practically jumped into his bed.

She grasped his hand and tenderly kissed his forehead. "Hi," she said, her voice charged with happiness.

 _Their eyes locked and they whispered together, "I love you…"_

Rita saw how tired he looked, and she saw the pain in his eyes, but he'd said it, they finally said it, and she knew he meant it. She'd considered being more flippant with him, to chide him for scaring her so badly, to verbally keep running from him. But she couldn't. She wouldn't run from him again.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you, Chris!" Tears filled Rita's eyes, but she was trying to be strong and only send positive emotions to her badly hurt partner. "Seeing you in that bed, all the blood—you weren't breathing…" Rita wiped her tears, and she knew she had to say it again. She had to be honest with him, and explain what happened.

"When the doctor came to tell me how you were doing she asked if I was your wife…" Rita paused but continued breathlessly, "I said no-I was your partner-but suddenly that wasn't enough! I don't know what changed inside me. I don't think I ever considered…" Rita stopped abruptly and closed her eyes, but after a second, she returned her gaze to Chris, and spoke, distinctly and slowly.

"It wasn't saying no that bothered me; it was the idea that I'd never get a chance to say... that I'd never get a chance to tell you..." Rita suddenly became embarrassed. "I'm sorry. You don't need this from me right now. Bad timing…"

"Sam," Chris began, "When Debra had that gun on me, it wasn't dying that scared me; it was the thought of leaving you behind, leaving you alone, and the thought that..." Chris stopped, mad at himself, ashamed. Finding his nerve, he pushed on, "that another man would capture your heart and take my place. It sounds selfish to say it. I just want you to be happy but… every woman I've ever been with has been jealous of you and they were right to be because... " Rita smiled faintly and it encouraged Chris.

Chris grinned at her. "Because I love you, Rita Lee Lance. I'm **in love** with you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, even after sleeping in a chair for... how long _was_ I out, anyway?"

"Three days, and thanks, but I know I look pretty bad at the moment." Chris shook his head in disagreement. Rita's eyes shone, "Well, Christopher Lorenzo, I want to be very clear, too. I'm desperately, hopelessly, in love with you. I'm not afraid anymore, Chris. I was and that's why I pulled away from you during the Soul Search. No matter what, I'll love you forever, and I'll always stand by your side. I'll…."

A knock at Chris' door interrupted Rita. The door opened and in walked Doctor Jillian Dupree, Chris' surgeon. Rita studied Chris as the beautiful doctor stood in front of them wearing a very form fitting and stylish dress. Her eyes darted between Chris and Rita and she seemed nonplussed by Rita's presence, and her perch on Chris' bed.

"Are you in the wrong room?" Chris asked the doctor with a quizzical look and not the flirty look Rita was afraid she'd see. Chris squeezed her hand and looked at his partner, the love for her still evident in his eyes.

"She's your doctor," Rita answered, staring at Doctor Dupree with a mixture of gratitude for saving Chris' life and a strong dose of territoriality, one she'd never felt before. Chris was hers and she'd no longer share him.

"It's true. I was on ER duty the night you were brought in. I did your surgery. I'm Jillian Dupree. I hoped you'd be awake. I wanted to talk to you about your recovery…" Doctor Dupree looked at Rita.

"You can talk freely. I want Rita here," Chris told her firmly.

Doctor Dupree launched into a discussion of Chris' condition and his recovery. Rita felt Chris tense as he was told the timeline to get back to work, and Rita sensed that Chris was becoming overwhelmed. She needed to lift his spirits and pull him back to her. She needed to take charge.

"Doctor, could I have some time alone with Christopher, please? We need to talk," Rita explained confidently. Doctor Dupree nodded and withdrew.

"Snap out of it, Sam," Rita commanded. "We'll get through this! Together! You're strong, you're brave, and I adore you, Christopher! We've always been honest with each other. What are you thinking?"

Chris felt a lump in his throat as he looked at Rita. "I don't want to be a burden on you, or be away from you at work. Trust someone else to back you up, but…" Chris stopped as the fear from the nightmares returned.

"But?" Rita prompted softly as she stroked his hand and face, and smiled at him steadily.

"While I was unconscious I had nightmares that you died and that I wasn't able to save you. What if I can't cover you anymore, Rita?" Chris asked, his voice a whisper.

"You will. Give yourself some time, Sam, and some credit. You've never let me down and I know you never will." Rita squeezed his hand and willed him to believe in himself, as much as she believed in him.

Chris nodded, his fighting spirit returning. "You're right! I may need you to remind me, Sam. To shove me. The road may get bumpy. Where do we go from here?"

Rita knew that his last question wasn't about his recovery. It was about them, about the things they had finally said, about feelings that burst to life inside them.

"I don't know," Rita replied honestly. She smiled at Chris. "We'll figure it out. One day at a time. We're still the same people. Partners..."

Rita fell silent and trembled as Chris' left hand caressed her face and finally began to gently pull her toward him. Her heart fluttered and raced as their lips met in a kiss like no other before. As they broke the kiss, Rita carefully moved to place her head on Chris' shoulder. They had everything they needed. They had each other.

* * *

So where do Chris and Rita go from here? I'm not sure, but I may keep shaking the trees to see what falls out.


End file.
